Frankenstoned
by Eazemoneysniper
Summary: A Romantic and comical twist to Mary Shelley's classic
This is a Romantic/comical twist in which the characters from Mary Shelley's characters become placed in modern day Toronto. All credits go to Mary Shelley.

The loud banging on the door startled the great Victor Frankenstein out of his deep slumber.

Wiping the drool off his lips, he rolled out of his bed, falling flat onto the cold cement floor.

Cursing and muttering, he quickly rose to answer the door, intent on cracking down on whoever dared to disturb his sleep, especially after his recent failure.

Just the thought of the dead body he had violated in hopes of creating new life, made him depressed.

To his surprise, he opened the door to a crowd of news reporters, all flocking to catch a glimpse of him.

One reporter screamed into his face "Dr. Frankenstein! Dr. Frankenstein! How does it feel to have created a new life form?" "Did you design him to be so helpful for us?"

Victor was confused, to say the least.

He quickly kicked out all the pests and immediately called his assistant, Pedro, who was an illegal immigrant, saved by Victor from the police, ended up working for Victor full time with great pay and benefits.

"Pedro, what in the devil's name is going on over there? What is this crap I'm hearing about a creation?" Victor shouted into his flip phone.

Pedro replied calmly "It's true senor Frankenstein, Rigden was actually sleeping when we were testing him for any reactions"

"We dropped a 10 ton metal brick onto him, for Christ's sake, how could have anyone survived that?" Victor could almost feel his hair falling off; all the money he spent into coloring his gray hair would be wasted if he went bald. He forced himself to regain his cool.

"First of all, Senor, it was YOUR idea to drop that brick onto him, so was the idea of pulling all his nails off, as well as the part where you tried to make him flinch, OHH you also tried telling him sad stories on hopes of possible tears" Pedro replied

"I know what I did you baboon! I want to know HOW he is alive after not reacting even a little bit to all those tests" Victor was half a hair away from an ulcer.

Pedro must have noticed because he quickly answered all of Victor's questions "Ah Senor, calme calme, Rigden does not experience any physical pain due to his nerves being burned off, also his heart and brain are 'defected'. I had him tested because I know how much you like numbers and his I.Q is 400 and the heart we took from 'MTHR TERESA' seems to be the heart of a famous leader named 'Mother Teresa' anyways he seems to be extremely gentle.

Victor couldn't believe what he was hearing, here he was, ready to call it quits on his scientific career, ready to submit his application to Burger King in hopes of the nagging from his mother about 'finding a real job you lazy filth' to stop.

His lips curled, he imagined himself looking like the Grinch.

Delighted, he ran all the way to his 'laboratory', which was really his mom's basement.

The old bungalow in Etobicoke was 'quaint' as his mom used to say, and to his surprise he found the lawn to be mowed.

The lawn hasn't been mowed in over 12 years and for his mother to have suddenly had a change of heart was more unlikely than for Victor to have a girlfriend.

Victor looked to his left and right, interestingly the houses next to theirs was extremely clean, mowed, shrubs snipped, litter free.

He walked into his house past some random naked guy picking up trash faster than Victor would have thought to be humanly possible. Seeing Victor, the man blushed and ran away to hide behind an UPS truck.

'Toronto really does have a lot of weirdoes now" Victor muttered to himself while slipping into his house.

Pedro was at the door, and he motioned his hand bringing the strange man closer.

"Senor Victor, meet Rigden, your 'monster'" Pedro said

Victor suddenly felt the urge to slap Pedro past 2 international borders into Mexico.

"P-p-p-please fix him up' was all Victor managed to say.

Whether he was a hero or not wouldn't matter if he looked a naked wolf-man.

"Of course master" Pedro laughed.

** Several hours later**

Victor was busy playing chess with Maxwell the 9-year old next-door when suddenly a cool Mercedes swerved into his driveway.

He smirked; it was probably a few of his fans trying to get an autograph and some photos.

'Got to run, Max! Thanks for the game!' he ran off after check mating him

'My names not even Max, whatever' the kid muttered.

A slick tall and muscular guy hopped out of the car and walked with a swagger that turned Victor on.

Dressed in an Italian suit with nice Jordan's as well as an off-white jacket, Victor was impressed to say the least.

Out of the passenger seat came out Pedro, all smiley.

Victor quickly connected the dots, and he slowly felt his knees give out below him.

This could not be true, but oh it was.

The man that Victor knew he was looking for his whole life, was someone that he himself created.

Multiple thoughts crossed his mind, "is this incest?" he wondered to himself.

" How did you guys pay for all this?" Victor asked Pedro, avoiding Rigden's eyes.

" Rigden's a genius, we stopped by the casino and he won over 2 million dollars by playing poker and black jack" Pedro seemed pleased with himself.

Victor was impressed.

** 2 Years Later**

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" Victor called into the backyard.

"Rigden athletically jumped out of the hole he was digging to enter the house"

With a quick peck on Victor's cheek, he turned on the TV

"In other news, the world famous 'monster' Rigden is set to win the "Governor General's Caring Citizen award, the monster is the creation of Dr. Frankenstein who is also married to Rigden. Rigden is often compared to the great leader 'Mother Teresa' after his controversial and brave act of saving the leaders attending the G8 when he disarmed and single handedly took care of 16 trained assassins. Since the act, Rigden's international popularity has been drastically increasing." The newscaster announced.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and right before Rigden could get up to answer the door,Victor pulled him close.

"I love you" he whispered.


End file.
